Towards the light
by Gorath089
Summary: Drabbles y One-shot Bwen... que mas quieren saber... 11.- Malos Entendidos
1. Canción en el viento

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light..

1.-Canción en el viento

* * *

Mi imaginación me había dejado viajar suavemente ese día de verano, varios pensamientos rondaban por mi mente, pensamientos agradables y relajantes, perfectos para un día tan hermoso como hoy.

Levante mi mirada y pude deleitarme con la hermosa vista que me ofrecía este lugar, respire profundamente el aire fresco del campo y solté una sonrisa al sentirme libre por un momento de la estresante vida de un Héroe.

Camine por unos minutos por los la inmensa pradera donde el abuelo se había detenido para descansar, no era usual en mi tomar las cosas a la ligera, sin embargo, el día de hoy tenia algo distinto a los de los demás.

Extrañamente sentía que era único, casi especial de alguna manera, sin embargo no estuve seguro de ello asta que escuche un sonido de un lugar no muy lejano, suave y enternecedor, pero apenas un susurro del viento.

… _por favor amor mío__, no te vayas con el viento_

Me dirigí hacia donde provenía ese misterioso sonido, a cada paso que daba podía escucharlo con mayor claridad, ese melodioso sonido era hipnotizante. Al irme acercando pude percatarme que más que un sonido, era una especie de canción o algún tipo de poema, pero lo más fantástico era la voz que lo pronunciaba.

_Yo sigo esperándote bajo el árbol de cerezo_

_No dejes que me marchite por la tristeza_

_Ámame como yo te ame en algún momento_

Tranquila y llena de sentimiento, casi se podía sentir lo que ese delicado canto dejaba oír, me pregunte de quien podría ser tal canto, lleno de amor, tristeza y esperanza.

…_Por favor amor mío, no te vayas con el viento_

Fue al llegar al sitio donde provenía esa canción que quede sorprendido, frente a mis ojos pude ver a una chica sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, era realmente hermosa, cada una de sus facciones, su suave cabello pelirrojo asta la cintura, su tez blanca, sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

_Tú eres como la hoja, yo soy la rama que te ve partir_

_Tengo miedo de que no me ames y que algún día sigas tu camino_

_Yo canto bajo ese árbol de cerezo, yo sufro bajo ese árbol de cerezo…_

Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia y siguió con su canto, su mirada perdida en el horizonte tenia una expresión de leve tristeza y amor, sentí una un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no podía parar de preguntarme la razón de su tristeza.

… _por favor...__solo amémonos bajo este árbol de cerezo_

_Y __deja que sea mi soledad la que se vaya con el viento._

Me quede totalmente inmóvil asta que termino la canción, pude ver que una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de la chica y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuanta de mi presencia.

-"Ben… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"- Ella se rápidamente trato de limpiarse la lágrima cuando me vio acércame hacia donde estaba.

-"Yo estaba caminando y fue cuando escuche tu voz, Gwen"-le conteste a mi prima notando que estaba apenada por que yo la había estado escuchando en un momento personal de su vida.

-"creo que me escuche muy mal para que vinieras a ver que estaba pasando"- Gwen bromeo, pero su voz sonaba triste.

-"no es así… fue hermoso"- mi voz sonó tan natural que ella se sonrojo al instante –"¿te acompaño?"- le pregunte antes de sentarme junto a ella bajo ese árbol.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente el silencio se apodero del momento y admiramos el paisaje frente a nosotros, sin embargo algo llamo mi atención y me di cuenta que mi prima había empezado otra vez a cantar esa canción mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

_-"por favor amor mío, no te vayas con el viento…"-_la voz de Gwen apenas era un susurro, pero aun así era bastante agradable.

-"_por favor... solo amémonos bajo este árbol de cerezo…"-_cante parte de la canción haciendo que mi prima se sorprendiera, pero aun así solamente sonrió y se aferro a mi brazo.

Los dos reímos suavemente mientras dejábamos que nuestras voces llenando un extraño sentimiento el lugar… dejando que nuestras preocupaciones se fueran con el viento.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.- Bueno... espero que les allá agradado y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic.

N.A.1.-Ya se lo que van a decir... "este hijo de su !"!$/$&"!#!..." ya esta haciendo otro fic y aun no actualiza los que tiene por ahi abandonados... y les doy toda la razon. Pero no puedo evitar escribir algo, simplemente se me ocurren las ideas y ahi sale otro fic (eso y un pequeño comentario que me dijo que yo solo escribo de forma narrativa y que deberia tratar de hecer algo corto que vaya directo al punto... la verdad, crei que lo hacia bien asta ahora, pero quien entiende a ciertas personas)

N.A.2.-Asi que por esos motivos les traigo una serie de Drabbles (o seri mas bien "viñetas" ya que pasan las 500 palabras, pero no las 1000) para que nos entretengamos con esta pareja que tanto me encanta.

N.A.3.-De paso, le agradescoa todas esas personas que se han unido a la comunidad del Bwen en español, es un agrado ver (o leer) su entusiasmo y esfuerzo para que este amor domine esta seccion y no dejemos que ese perverso y horrible "Gwevin" o "Benlie" haga de las suyas por aqui.

N.A.4.-Les agradesco por sus Comentarios y Opiniones, para son muy importantes ya que asi me ayudan a mi carrera escritor (no es que lo sea en un futuro... pero me agrada hacer historias de una calidad decente)

N.A.5.-Van a decir que escribo mucho en las notas, pero en esta ocacion les pido un pequeño favor, estoy pensando en reeditar dos de mis historias: "Ante todo las apariencias" y "Este es mi mundo" y les pido su opinion sobre que punto falle o si no debo cambiarlo...

N.A.6.-Me despido y espero que no los allá molestado por mis tonterias.

GTH089 fuera...


	2. Obvio

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

Towards the light

2.-Obvio

* * *

_Como no me__ di cuenta antes… era tan obvio…_

El timbre de mi puerta se escucho y me apresure a abrir la puerta, no me sorprendí de ver a un muchacho de pelo castaño y profundos ojos verdes, era inconfundible, mi pequeño primo Ben una vez mas venia a pasar el rato con mi hermana.

-"Hola primo Ken"- Ben me saludo con una gran sonrisa –"¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"muy bien, gracias por preguntar"- dije mientras invitaba a mi primo a pasar.

Caminamos asta la estancia, charlando de diferentes temas mientras esperábamos a mi hermana Gwen.

-"te vez muy inquieto Ken… ¿tienes algo pendiente?"- Ben pregunto notando mi extraño comportamiento.

-"es que voy a salir con una chica y no quiero llegar tarde… pero no te preocupes Ben, aun tengo tiempo"- puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y mostré una sonrisa para no incomodar a mi primo.

-"nunca es bueno dejar a una chica esperando"- mi primo dijo haciendo que los dos riéramos.

-"y bien Ben… ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy?"- le pregunte a mi primo cambiando un poco el tema, para mi era muy incomodo hablar de mi vida personal.

-"pues solo pensamos ver una película"- Ben contesto rápido y sin dar mas explicación.

Sin esperarlo un ruido llamo nuestra atención, los dos volteamos para ver a mi hermana que bajaba emocionada por una extraña razón.

-"espero no haberte hecho esperar"- Gwen pronuncio mientras se dirigía primero a Ben como si yo no existiera.

-"para nada, apenas acabo de llegar"- Ben contesto mostrando una sonrisa.

-"¿y que vamos a hacer hoy?"- la emoción de mi hermana era obvia.

-"yo pensaba ver una película y después algo se nos ocurrirá"- mi primo mas animado a diferencia de cuando yo le pregunte.

-"ejem…"- interrumpí cuando vi que había quedado totalmente fuera de la conversación

-"perdona Ken"- mi hermana dijo un tanto molesta por haberla interrumpido.

-"bueno yo los dejo chicos"- dije antes de tomar todo lo necesario para irme –"Gwen, recuerda que nuestros padres no llegaran asta pasada la noche así que no causen problemas"-

-"si ya lo se hermano, pero ya apresúrate, se te hace tarde"- mi hermana dijo algo impaciente, me sorprendí por esa actitud, ¿Por qué tanta prisa por tenerme fuera de la casa?...

Sin poder pensar algo por la repentina actitud de mí hermana salí y subí a mi automóvil y pude ver como mi primo y Gwen se despedían antes de entrar y cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

A pesar de que no se me había hecho tarde para la cita, la supuesta chica "encantadora" resulto ser mas molesta y exigente de lo que había imaginado, no cabe decir que la cita fue un desastre total, al grado que no duro más de una hora.

Resignado conduje de regreso a mi casa después de dejar a la chica en su hogar, esta noche no había resultado lo que esperaba, lo mas que deseaba era llegar a tomar una refrescante ducha y dormir temprano, así no molestarías a Ben y Gwen en su noche de películas.

Estacione el automóvil y baje con sin hacer mucho ruido, me acerque a la puerta y cuando metía las llaves en la cerradura fue cuando pude escuchar unas voces. Eran débiles pero lo suficientemente claras para saber que eran los sonidos de dos amantes en plena sesión de besos. Al principio creí que era de la película que verían Ben y Gwen, me acerque a una de las ventanas y quede impactado con lo que veía.

Mi hermanita estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ben, ambos compartiendo ardientes y posesivos besos, las manos de los dos exploraban el cuerpo de ambos, la evidente falta de ropa decía demasiado.

-"Gwen por favor… no debemos, no aquí, es la casa de tus padres"- la voz de mi primo salía con dificultad.

-"calmate, mi hermano y mis padres no llegaran en un buen rato"- mi hermana comenzaba a besar el cuello de Ben con necesidad.

Al principio no pude moverme por la impresión y sin pensarlo volví al auto y arranque lo más silenciosamente posible, tenia que salir de ahí de inmediato. Cuando llegue aun sitio tranquilo apague el automóvil y me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Nunca creí que ellos dos siendo primos tuvieran una aventura, eso explicaba los repentinos cambios de mi hermana y la constante presencia de Ben en nuestra casa, sin embargo muchas mas preguntas vinieron a mí.

¿Por qué ellos dos?, ¿Por qué no los detuve?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo han estado haciendo?, ¿debería afrontar la verdad y hacerles frente?, ¿y por que no me sorprendía que terminaran así?

Una hora mas tarde decidí volver a mi casa y no hablar del asunto, debía ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, tal vez yo podría hacer algo al respecto antes que mis tíos y mis padres se enteraran.

-"hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?"- al entrar pregunte esforzándome por no arruinarlo todo.

-"nada mal hermano… lo mismo de siempre"- mi hermana contesto mientras acomodaba el lugar donde "ellos" habían estado –"¿y a ti como te fue?"-

-"solo digamos que no saldré a otra cita en mucho tiempo"- dije mientras pensaba en las palabras de mi hermana… "lo mismo de siempre".

-"bueno Ken… yo me retiro, ya es tarde"- mi primo se despidió de mi –"y Gwen… ¿mañana en mi casa?"-

-"claro Ben"- la sonrisa de complicidad de mi hermana se revelo por un mínimo lapso de tiempo.

Después de que me quedara solo me fui a mi cuarto, no podía creer que enfrente de mi se atrevieran a seguir planeando sus escapes, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo al respecto. De alguna manera fue tan obvio desde el principio, pero no creí que fuera algo real.

Ahora ya era en problema gigantesco y lo peor… yo estaba en el centro de la destrucción.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo.

N.A.1.-Bueno... creo que esperaba un poco mas de apoyo en este nuevo fic... pero en fin, por lo menos agradesco a esos comentarios que me dan apoyo y comentan sobre mi trabajo, no estoy decepcionado ni nada de eso, solamente me gusta saber que es lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo.

N.A.2.-En este capitulo me atrevi a poner un punto de vista de alguien externo, en este caso es el hermano de Gwen y como no tengo la mas remota idea de su personalidad, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, trate de hacerlo algo neutral.

N.A.3.-AGradesco cualquier comentario sobre este y capitulos pasados, para mi es muy importante saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para mejorar... aunque sea poco a poco.

N.A.4.-Este fic ira actualizandose mas rapido, ya que no es tan complicado escribir Drabbles.

N.A.5.-Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

GTH089 Fuera...


	3. Mala nota

Universo: Ben 10

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light

3.-Mala nota

* * *

-"eres un completo idiota Benjamín Tennyson"-Gwen entro furiosa al cuarto de su primo sosteniendo una hoja de papel en la mano.

-"como si tu nunca hubieras sido mala en algo"- el castaño respondió casi inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Con un rápido movimiento la pelirroja coloco la hoja de papel en la mesa más cercana, revelando un examen propiedad de su primo con una gran "F" en ella.

-"explica esto"- más que una pregunta fue una orden por parte de Gwen.

-"eso… solo fue un pequeño fallo, no volverá a suceder"- Ben dijo sin mucha importancia, con la esperanza de calmar a su prima, pero solo la enfureció aun mas.

-"un pequeño fallo eh… no vengas con tus estupideces Benjamín, estuvimos mas de una semana estudiando para que salgas con esa tontería"- los gritos de Gwen podían escucharse por toda la casa de Ben, suerte para el que no estaban sus padres.

-"no es mi culpa"- el castaño contesto tratando de no perder la cordura, pero dentro de si faltaba muy poco.

-"acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "no es mi culpa", siempre es lo mismo"- La pelirroja dijo con enojo y sarcasmo, haciendo que su primo cerrara los puños de ira.

-"ya basta Gwen, no es para tanto y no pienso soportar mas tus gritos"- su primo elevo la voz considerablemente, solo para agrandar el problema.

-"pues si no fueras un perdedor no tendría que regañarte Benjamín, no puedo creer que malgaste mi tiempo ayudándote para nada"- Ella dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de su primo.

-"tonta…"- Un sonido proveniente de su primo se escucho haciendo que ella se detuviera antes de partir.

-"¿Qué dijiste Benjamín?"- la niña pregunto peligrosamente.

-"acaso no me oíste, te dije tonta"- el castaño le repitió la palabra haciendo especial la parte de "tonta".

-"eres un cretino"- Gwen dijo aun mas furiosa.

-"Nerd"-

-"fenómeno"-

-"creida"-

-"estupido"-

-"niña mimada"-

-"perdedor"-

Mientras los insultos volaban en todas direcciones, los dos se fueron acercando mostrando su rabia, esto era una guerra donde no se ganaba nada, pero aun así no se dignarían a ceder.

-"basta"-Gwen grito con veneno en su voz –"no se por que pierdo mi tiempo con un bueno para nada como tu, no puedes hacer nada bien"-

-"eso no es verdad, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga, no importa cual sea…"- Ben respondió tratando de ganar la discusión pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por su prima.

Ben no supo exactamente lo que paso asta que sintió un calido calor en sus labios, su prima Gwen se había abalanzado sobre el, besándolo con fuerza y necesidad, pero también desquitando su enojo en aquel sorpresivo beso.

-"cualquier cosa eh… ni siquiera sabes dar un buen beso, eres un perdedor"- su prima dio la vuelta dejando a su primo sin palabra alguna –"te veré mañana en mi casa para comenzar de nuevo con los estudios… y mas te vale que no faltes"-

Gwen se fue cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su primo, Ben en cambio aun estaba en blanco por lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de que tenia en mente infinidad de cosas, solo podía decir algo en una ocasión así.

-"maldita sea… Gwen siempre cree que lo sabe todo"- Dijo con recelo mientras sacaba sus libros para estudiar para los siguientes exámenes por venir.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno... una vez mas les traigo otro cap. espero que lo disfruten.

N.A.1.-En esta ocasión tenia ganas de un poco del antiguo Bwen. Algo sin duda referente al primer Ben 10, la antigua relacion de amor y odio entre primos.

N.A.2.-Agradesco a los comentarios que he recibido, de verdad me dan animos de seguir escribiendo historias... la verdad se que aun no soy muy bueno, pero creo que voy mejorando con el tiempo.

N.A.3.-Cualquier comentario sobre este cap y los anteriores sera agradecido.

N.A.4.-Los vere (o sera leeer?), la siguiente semana.

GTH089 fuera...


	4. Plan perfecto

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer:Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light

4.-Plan perfecto.

* * *

Los ojos de las dos personas no esperaban en ningún momento ese resultado, sencillamente eso no debía pasar, mil o mas veces habían repasado el plan malévolo, era simple pero efectivo, una buena manera de separar a dos personas demasiado "unidas" para ser simples familiares.

Kevin y Julie estaban cansados de ver a los primos Tennyson siempre juntos, juntos para todo, para los estudios, en la pelea contra alienígenas, en esas exclusivas fiestas familiares, asta en las citas que tenían con sus respectivas parejas… parecía que no tenían otra cosa mas que hablar de ellos.

Ellos estaban artos de todo eso y fue entonces que se juntaron un día para tratar de resolver ese "asunto".

-"¿crees que esto funcione?"- pregunto la pelinegra a su compañero que estaba buscando algunas cosas en la cajuela de su auto.

-"porsupuesto Julie, esto es un plan perfecto"- Kevin dijo mientras sacaba una extraña caja del auto y la ponía en una mesa cercana.

-"¿Qué es eso Kevin?"- la chica tenia curiosidad por el contenido misterioso de la caja.

-"eso querida Julie, es la respuesta a nuestros problemas"- fue entonces que el pelinegro abrió el paquete para revelar unos envases de vidrio con extraños líquidos de distintos colores.

El rostro de Julie cambio rápidamente cuando Kevin le revelo que es lo que contenían esos envases. Durante el tiempo que Kevin aun había sido un delincuente opto por "guardar" los mas extraños y preciosos productos, el tenia de todo, desde fuertes pociones para envenenar sin dejar pista alguna, sueros de la verdad, somníferos, tranquilizantes e infinidad de demás cosas que había tomado de los alienígenas.

Pero su mirada se posos sobre la probeta con el liquido rojo, una sonrisa malévola salio de su rostro cuando con sumo cuidado la tomo en sus manos.

-"esto es el suero del amor"- Julie estaba confundida con el propósito de esa cosa –"mi plan es simple… solamente hacemos que esos dos consuman esto y provocaremos que desaten sus mas fervientes deseos con la persona que mas este cerca, en este caso ellos dos"-

-"¿y eso en que nos ayudara?"- Kevin vio la desconfianza en la pelinegra, al parecer no comprendía su punto.

-"veras Julie, solamente imagina la "sorpresa" de encontrarte una mañana desnuda junto a un familiar tuyo, sin poder recordar nada y saber que tuviste sexo toda la noche"- Julie sonrió al ver la astucia del pelinegro.

Su amigo tenia razón, si todo salía como lo planeado, Ben y Gwen no sabrían que hacer con eso, traerían la vergüenza a su familia, serian juzgados por la sociedad y nunca volverían a tratarse igual en toda la vida… Julie y Kevin tendrían todo el campo disponible para apoderarse de los Tennyson.

-"me gusta como piensas"- Julie le dijo al pelinegro en un tono bastante seductor- "tal vez podríamos divertirnos nosotros también un día de estos"-

-"claro nena, por ti lo que sea"- Kevin se acerco a Julie y la tomo por la cintura para besarla salvajemente.

Kevin y Julie comenzaron con el plan. Primero habían citado a los Tennyson en la casa de verano de la familia de Julie afuera de la ciudad, con la excusa de pasar una velada agradable por los estresantes momentos de héroe de esos días. Dentro de la casa el pelinegro se había encargado de adulterar todas la bebidas, no había una sin un poco de ese suero del "amor" alienígena, a si no fallarían en el plan.

La asiática se encargaría de recibir a los Tennyson y mantenerlos ocupados asta que Kevin le diera la señal para salir de ahí y que los ojiverdes se encargaran del resto.

-"oye Julie"- la pelirroja hablo con un poco de impaciencia con la bebida adulterada en la mano–"¿adonde vas tan rápido?"-

-"disculpen chicos, mi mamá me llamo para atender algunos asuntos, pero no tardo"- la pelinegra dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

-"te acompaño"- el castaño se ofreció pero Julie se negó a ser acompañada.

-"no es necesario Ben, es rápido"- dentro de si misma se maldijo por no aceptar, pero el plan ya estaba en marcha –"por que no se ponen cómodos y toman algo mientras vengo, además Kevin no tardara mucho en venir"-.

Julie salio de su casa y subió a su motoneta, a toda velocidad se dirigió al sitio donde se quedaría de ver con Kevin.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"- la voz del chico fue directo al punto al ver acercarse a su cómplice.

-"digamos que solo espero que a "mi" Ben no le de un infarto cuando despierte mañana"- Julie sonrió maléficamente mientras era tomada por la cintura una vez mas por Kevin.

-"no se que le vez a Tennyson"- El pelinegro dijo entre los fervientes besos –"deberías salir con un hombre de verdad"-La chica rió y volvía a besar a Kevin.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"- Julie dijo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a despojar de sus ropas al chico.

-"tal vez podríamos divertirnos también"- fue la ultima palabra de Kevin antes de que entraran a su coche para darse la noche de placer de sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente rápidamente se dirigieron a la casa de Julie para admirar su obra, sin embargo no encontraron rastro de los Tennyson, pero si había pruebas de las "pasión" que los había atacado la noche anterior. Tal como lo esperaban su plan había resultado.

Lo que no sabían era que no todo el plan había salido como lo esperaban, al llegar a la casa de Gwendolyn sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Toda la familia Tennyson estaba presente, todos reían y eran felices, en el centro de todo estaban Gwen y Ben tomados de la mano, platicando como si nada con sus padres.

Los ojiverdes se besaban ligeramente y mostraban claras muestras de afecto en publico, enfrente de sus padres y ha estos no parecían importarle.

Kevin y Julie se alejaron de la escena, furiosos y con rencor, viendo como su plan se había ido directo a la basura, nunca se esperaron esto.

-"maldita sea"- los dos digirieron al mismo tiempo antes de subir al coche de Kevin y planear su siguiente movimiento para hacer pagar a los Tennyson por arruinar su plan perfecto.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno... una vez mas les traigo otro cap. espero que lo disfruten.

N.A.1.-Que puedo decir... algunas cosas no salen como se planean.

N.A.2.-Agradesco a los comentarios que he recibido, de verdad me dan animos de seguir escribiendo historias... la verdad se que aun no soy muy bueno, pero creo que voy mejorando con el tiempo.

N.A.3.-Cualquier comentario sobre este cap y los anteriores sera agradecido.

GTH089 fuera...


	5. Miedo

Universo:Ben 10 AF (universo alterno)

Disclaimer:Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

Towards the light

5.-Miedo

* * *

El viento se mece violentamente afuera de mi casa, el rugir de la tormenta se aproxima, los árboles más cercanos agitan sus ramas bruscamente contra lo que este a su alcance y las gotas de lluvia chocan constantemente sobre mi ventana.

Sin embargo no es la tormenta la que me asusta, a pesar de que les tengo un miedo indescriptible.

Una vez más me encuentro atemorizada, cubriéndome con las mantas de mi cama como si fueran el último refugio en la vida, viendo como mi habitación se ilumina por los relámpagos de la tormenta.

Mi cuerpo tiembla por el frió y el miedo, el temor de una pesadilla me atormentaba a niveles insospechados.

Lentamente siento como el sudor frió baja por mi cuello, el tiempo parece detenerse y veo como el ambiente de la habitación se torna lúgubre y pesado, las sombras toman el lugar lentamente, creando un ambiente de muerte.

Los recuerdos de esos sueños me invaden una y otra vez, sueños de sucesos pasados en mi vida, sin embargo son tan reales como el día en que los afronte en la realidad. Puedo ver los rostros de esas personas, las lagrimas de sus ojos, la tristeza destruyendo lo único que les queda de valor y cordura, los gritos de dolor clamando al cielo una explicación por esa terrible tragedia.

Pero sin duda alguna mi atención se centra sobre lo que esta en el centro de la habitación, una enorme caja de madera, rodeada de varios adornos florares, con leyendas de tristeza y despedida, cirios prendidos para iluminar la zona rodean el pesebre fúnebre.

Dentro del cajón hay una persona muy familiar, reposa tranquilamente, su pálida piel deja ver que ya no tiene signo de vida alguno, sus infantiles rasgos le dan mayor tristeza.

No hay duda alguna, esa persona era mi primo… Benjamín Tennyson.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, un miedo indescriptible y una tristeza abrumadora me sofocan. Pero no importara cuanto llorara, las miradas llenas de ira y enojo se posaban sobre mí, la culpa recaía en mi pequeño ser.

Una vez más volvía a la realidad gracias a los fuertes sonidos de los rayos, sin embargo aun puedo asegurar que la agonía de ese recuerdo me azota, ya sea que este despierta o dormida.

No puedo olvidar el rostro de mi propia familia, el odio y el rencor en sus imágenes, las palabras crueles por parte de mis tíos, la decepción de mis padres ante lo que paso.

Fue mi culpa…

Mi primo murió por mi culpa, murió en un día como este, en el que la tormenta se avecinaba, un día gris y triste. Yo sabía que era mala idea jugar afuera de la casa de mis tíos, yo sabia que no debía seguirle asta el patio de su casa, yo sabia que no debía confiar en su sonrisa y felicidad, yo sabia que si le hubiera rogado que entráramos de nuevo el lo habría hecho.

Todo parecía normal, solo éramos niños divirtiéndonos en la lluvia. Pero todo cambio cuando el sonido de las rudezas de un coche se hizo presente, todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta me quede totalmente inmóvil.

La sangre derramada por la calle, el pequeño cuerpo de mi primo tirado sin algún signo de vida, el coche arrancando para escapar de la escena del crimen y yo… con lágrimas en mis ojos que salían inconscientemente.

Ahora ya han pasado los años, pero aun así no han desaparecido esas miradas de rencor, la culpa dentro de mí por no haber hecho lo correcto en esa ocasión, el miedo a las tormentas y sobre todo… esa risa de mi primo.

La risa espectral que solo "yo" escucho todos los días de tormenta, la risa alegre que clama por que yo salga a compartir su destino prematuro.

"_Sal a jugar conmigo Gwen"_

Asta en estos momentos en el que cuento esto, puedo escuchar su voz, no importa lo que haga, se que si volteo a la ventana que esta junto a mi, podré ver a mi primo, parado en la lluvia como en aquellos años atrás, sonriéndome con una expresión tétrica antes de irse riendo escalofriantemente, perdiéndose en la intensa lluvia.

"_Sal a jugar conmigo Gwen… será divertido"_

Una vez más escucho esa voz infantil que me llama y no puedo evitar esconderme más y más en esas mantas, en la oscuridad de mi habitación. No se si sea mi imaginación o me este volviendo loca, pero no puedo sentir mas que miedo.

Miedo solamente de una cosa… del día en que enloquezca por esto y acepte jugar con mi primo, solo para desaparecer junto con el en la oscuridad de la tormenta.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno... u espero que lo disfruten.

N.A.1.-Este cap esta dedicado ha aquellos que se les acabaron las vacasiones... de verdad es horrible, pero espero hacerlos felices con 2 capitulos de actualizacion.

N.A.2.-Agradesco a los comentarios que he recibido.

N.A.3.-Cualquier comentario sobre este cap y los anteriores sera agradecido.

GTH089 fuera...


	6. El mayor logro

Universo: Ben 10.000

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Toward the light.

6.-El mayor logro

* * *

-"esto es en verdad sorprendente señor Tennyson..."- la voz asombrada del pelinegro hizo eco en el inmenso salón en el cual se encontraba.

-"por favor Devlin, te he dicho varias veces que me llames papá"- El castaño regaño ligeramente a su nuevo hijo.

-"Perdon señor… digo, perdón papá"-El niño corrigió apenado por su actitud, sin embargo el trato de cambiar el tema –"y… ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?"-

-"Bueno Devlin, te traje aquí por que quería que vieras la historia de la familia Tennyson"-Ben sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido del chico.

-"wow"-Devlin soltó una expresión de emoción al ir caminando por aquella sala llena de los mas extraños y poderosos artefactos e historias recopiladas durante la vida del gran héroe Ben 10.000

-"Tienes razón Devlin… wow"-El héroe empezó a caminar por el recinto explicando a su hijo cada una de las historias de los artefactos e imágenes que veían.

Varias historias se contaron, el pelinegro ponía la mayor atención posible, no quería perderse el mínimo detalle sobre la historia de su nueva familia, realmente era sorprendente, al parecer todo había comenzado gracias al abuelo de Ben 10.000, ahora su bisabuelo, el había sido uno de los mejores plomeros, probablemente el humano mas temido en el universo de aquellos días.

La vida de Max Tennyson era sorprendente y muy triste, ya que al ser uno de los primeros plomeros humanos, tuvo que dejar aun lado toda su vida, su familia y a los seres que amaba con el fondo de su corazón, causando que grandes peleas lo alejaran casi para siempre de todo.

Fue entonces donde llego a la parte de la vida de Ben 10.000. Devlin no podía creer que el mayor héroe del universo comenzó su carrera a los 10 años, era casi su edad, pero más sorprendente fueron las historias de ese verano junto a su abuelo y su prima Gwendolyn.

Todo resultaba formidable e incluso cuando Ben le platico sus encuentros con Kevin trato de mantenerse firme para no mostrar tristeza, Ben 10.000 noto la tristeza del chico y puso una mano en su hombro para que supiera que ya no tenia que preocuparse por el que alguna vez fue su "padre".

-"no te preocupes Devlin… ahora estas con nosotros, no importa quien fuiste y quien fue tu padre, tu eres mi hijo y no dejare que te pase nada"- El castaño noto las pequeñas lagrimas del chico.

-"gracias"-el chico dejo escapar un suave agradecimiento mientras trataba de secar esas lagrimas mezcladas de tristeza y felicidad.

El héroe siguió contando sus historias, no omitió ningún detalle, todas esas experiencias lo habían hecho un gran hombre, pero algunas de ellas lo habían marcado de por vida. Devlin sintió pena por la vida de su nuevo padre, el ser héroe no era lo que parecía, siempre estaba en peligro, tenia que tomar decisiones difíciles, no siempre ganaba y había graves consecuencias por lo que hacia.

-"papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- El chico hablo llamando la atención del Héroe.

-"por supuesto hijo"- Ben tenia duda sobre lo que quería saber Devlin.

-"bueno… asta ahora me has mostrado tus grandes batallas y los momentos mas peligrosos de tu vida, también se que luchas por el bien del universo y la gente que lo habita… pero ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Qué ganas con ello?, se que es tu deber, pero debe haber algún otro motivo"- Ben se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se esperaba que un niño de esa edad fuera tan audaz.

Ben 10.000 se rió suavemente y camino asta el fondo de la habitación indicándole a su hijo que lo siguiera.

-"me sorprendes hijo, yo a tu edad no era tan listo e inteligente"- El héroe dijo haciendo que una sonrisa de orgullo saliera de Devlin.

-"tienes razón Devlin, yo tengo otros motivos por los cuales pelear, motivos mas fuertes y valiosos que el universo... egoistas de alguna manera"- Su hijo comenzó a preguntarse así mismo que cosa seria mas importante que el mismo universo.

Los dos siguieron caminado asta donde terminaba la gran sala de trofeos y pronto se encontraron en una parte que Devlin no había visto de aquella fortaleza donde habitaba su nuevo padre. La sala estaba totalmente al airé libre, plantas y flores por donde se quiere que mirase, arregladas en pequeños jardines.

En el fondo de ello estaba una pelirroja sentada en un banco de piedra, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres y siguió cantando suavemente una canción que no comprendían muy bien. La felicidad de esa mujer era enternecedora y mas mientras sonreía al acariciar su vientre redondeado por causa de su embarazo.

-"yo peleo por la gente que amo"- Ben 10.000 dijo haciendo que Gwendolyn volteara y dedicara una tierna sonrisa de amor y cariño a ambos hombres.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos?"- Gwendolyn beso a su esposo y abrazo a Devlin –"pensé entrarían un poco mas en la sala de los trofeos…"-

-"acabamos de terminar"- el héroe abrazo a su amada con necesidad y alegría –"le explicaba a Devlin la única razón por la cual soy un Héroe"- Ben 10.000 dijo antes de empezar a ponerse cariñoso de nuevo con su esposa.

-"bueno... yo creo que mejor voy con Kenny"- el pelinegro se apresuro al notar que sus padres de nuevo comenzaban a tener un poco de intimidad –"gracias por el recorrido papá"-

Al ver que su hijo se había escapado tan repentinamente por la muestra de amor no pudieron más que reír al respecto. Ellos comenzaron a caminar de regreso tomados de la mano dispuesto a convivir un poco más con sus dos hijos.

-"ustedes son lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo…"- Ben 10.000 dijo casi inconscientemente haciendo que Gwendolyn sonriera por esas hermosas palabras -"… son lo mas preciado que existe en mi universo"-

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno... espero que lo disfruten.

N.A.1.-Que mas puedo decir... este cap no necesita mas explicacion.

N.A.2.-Agradesco a los comentarios que he recibido, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, ya que estos dias he estado muy presionado con la escuela y el trabajo de medio tiempo, de verdad es frustrante asta un punto (no he tenido vacasiones de ninguno de los dos), hoy mismo grite por varios problemas en ambos lugares y para desquitarme decidi subir otro capitulo.

Me sorprende tener tiempo para escribir... en ocasiones llego asta las 10 pm (salgo al trabajo desde las 6 am) y aun me tomo una o dos horas para escribir.

N.A.3.-Cualquier comentario sobre este cap y los anteriores sera agradecido.

GTH089 fuera...


	7. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Toward the light

7.-Problemas, problemas y más problemas.

* * *

_Cuando me di cuenta de que mi __querida hermanita y mi primo tenían una aventura pensé que yo podría hacer algo al respecto, poder de alguna manera arreglar las cosas para evitar una ruptura familiar._

_Sin embargo me estaba metiendo en grandes problemas, en un terreno peligroso el cual solamente me involucraba mas en ese lió al cual no pertenecía._

_De alguna manera me convertí en su confidente y su guardián, sin querer siempre evitaba que mis padres o mis tíos vieran esas escenas que protagonizaban esos dos adolescentes, guardando un secreto que solamente terminara por revelarse tarde o temprano._

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

_Será por que tenia la esperanza de que con mi gran astucia y buenas intenciones podría cambiar las cosas… o por lo menos calmarlas para tener una solución pacifica._

_He de decir que a pesar de intentar varias veces hablar del asunto con mi hermana y mi primo, nunca obtuve oportunidad alguna. Siempre terminaba atravesándose alguna cosa que me impedía hablar con ellos._

_Ben y Gwen eran unos maestros de la evasión y actuación, me evitaban a toda costa y siempre actuaban de una manera tan natural delante de los demás, que nunca pensarían que ellos tuvieran una relación amorosa._

_Siendo sincero esto me estaba volviendo loco, parecía que toda la carga que implicaba esta atrocidad recaía en mis hombros._

_Pero a pesar de que mi mente no concebía esa unión, una parte de mi no lo veía como un acto enfermo y depravado, sino como algo que era tan natural y simple. Ellos dos eran unos adolescentes y apenas exploraban el mundo, muchas de esas cosas nuevas son las emociones._

_Sin duda ellos habían descubierto el amor y todo lo que trae consigo, aun con esas frágiles e inconscientes barreras._

_Se dice que el amor nace de la nada y en la nada termina finalmente, aun si creo que ellos dos no temían a las consecuencias, ya que el mínimo pensamiento de nuestras mentes nos indica que eso esta mal y traerá terribles problemas._

_¿Quién puede culpar al amor de unir a dos personas? ¿Acaso no es algo natural? ¿No esa la misma ley de la vida la que nos indica que busquemos a nuestra pareja mas indicada? ¿Acaso no tenemos la libre voluntad de amar y ser amados en este mundo extraño y conflictivo? ¿No es la vida demasiado corta para impedirse amar?_

_A pesar de que yo trato de comprender muy bien sus sentimientos, aun no me puedo dar a la idea de verlos juntos, me pregunto si su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el enorme peso que caerá sobre ellos._

_Ellos dos ya no son niños, ni tampoco son adolescentes ingenuos, desde el momento en que se rompió la primera barrera entre ellos todo cambio, ya quieran o no, ellos son adultos, tendrán que asumir eso por sus acciones._

_Son solo niños en problemas de adultos…_

xxxxxx

Un gran y fuerte ruido se escucho en la casa de ese joven pelirrojo, su profunda meditación se interrumpió al ver que era su pequeña hermana que entraba a su hogar demasiado rápido y sin siquiera saludarlo.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- el joven pregunto dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana.

Ken toco suavemente la puerta para hacerle notar, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sin embargo unos sonidos provenientes del cuarto continuo llamo su atención. El camino en dirección al cuarto de baño de su casa, su hermana seguramente se encontraba ahí.

El se acerco lentamente y pudo escuchar débiles sonidos de tristeza de su interior, los débiles sollozos de su hermana hicieron que el joven se preocupara de una manera sorprendente.

-"¿Gwen estas bien?"- Ken llamo a la puerta pero solo podía escuchar los sollozos de su hermana así que insistió aun más fuerte –"¿Gwen por favor dime que te pasa?"- ahora su voz sonaba muy preocupada.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Ken forzó la puerta del baño, al entrar vio a su pequeña hermana llorando en el fondo del cuarto, derrumbada y abrazando sus piernas, su triste rostro estaba lleno de terror.

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente al lado de su hermana y se inclino para tratar de ver la causa de su mal.

-"esto no puede estar pasado"- la voz de Gwen sonaba desesperada e inconsolables –"esto no puede estar pasando"- ella repetía una y otra vez esas palabras mientras mas lagrimas de su rostro caían repetidamente.

-"Gwem dime que esta pasando…"- Ken hablo pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un objeto que se cayo al piso junto a el.

El pelirrojo vio con horror la caja que había tomado con sus manos, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban la horrible sorpresa que estaba delante de él. No era cualquier caja… sino una caja que contenía una prueba de embarazo.

-"No…"- fue lo único que dijo antes de voltear a ver a su hermana que aun seguía en ese deprimente estado.

-"Lo siento…"- la mirada de la pelirroja estaba perdida en un mar de confusión, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas ya no presentaban signo alguno de alegría, era como si la vida la hubiera abandonado.

Ken no dijo nada al respecto, solamente se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazo dejando que ella terminara de llorar en sus brazos, el acariciaba suavemente su lago cabello, ocasionalmente decía alguna que otro "_todo estará bien_". Aun sabiendo que no era así.

Lo que más temía Ken Tennyson ahora era una cruel verdad, no solo había fallado en tratar de solucionar esa situación, sino que el problema siempre había sido más grande de lo que pensaba, demasiado para una sola persona.

Tal vez no tenía lo necesario para esto, pero no podía dejar que su hermana y su primo arruinaran sus vidas más de lo que ya estaba, no había más remedio que intervenir en todo esto de manera más directa.

Ken volteo a ver una vez más a su hermana, pero no vio a esa adolescente, sino a una niña que lloraba inconsolablemente, metida totalmente en un problema de adultos.

Dentro de si mismo juro que nunca mas dejaría que ella sufriera mas, el era su hermano mayor y ya sea para bien o para mal, el ayudaría a que no terminara en desastre.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.- Bueno… espero que les gustara este capitulo.

N.A.1.- Como lo habaran notado, esta es una continuación de "Obvio", pero me centre mas en lo que serian las consecuencias de una parte y los pensamientos del hermano de Gwen por otra.

No cabe decir que trate de hacerlo lo mas neutral posible (en lo que se refiere a una actitud de hermano), sin embargo utilice dos cambios y puntos de vista. La inicial en primera persona y la segunda en una narrativa externa (espero no confundirlos).

N.A.2.- Creo que después de esto, las siguientes partes de esa Mini historia, serán más dramáticas y dolorosas, pero aun a si creo que el mayor peso cae sobre el pobre Ken… bueno mejor lo leerán en los siguientes capítulos.

N.A.3.-Agradezco cualquier comentario y les doy un saludo especial a aquellos que ya entraron a su escuela… espero animarles un poco el día con mis fics… ahora mismo son como las 2 AM y tengo mucho sueño (a pesar que yo siempre actualizo de las dos a las cuatro hora de México, es en las noches donde puedo escribir libremente).

N.A.4.- Nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega…

_Viviendo p__or un mundo que puede manifestarse en una hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	8. Fatasías

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light

8.-Fantasías.

* * *

_Ella volteo ligeramente sonrojándose al ver a ese chico venir con decisión, no podía evitar ver con detenimiento su cuerpo semidesnudo que mostraba sin aparente vergüenza, ese cuerpo moldeado al gusto de cualquier mujer, ella podía ver cada fibra de aquel "inocente" joven que la veía con ferviente deseo._

_La pelirroja retrocedió sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante la inminente interacción que sucedería con el "semidios" delante de ella._

_Sin esperarlo un fuerte movimiento hizo que quedara a merced del castaño que la acorralo inmediatamente dejando ver en sus ojos esmeralda la lujuria contenida durante años._

_-"yo te amo… siempre te he amado Gwen… y te deseo… AHORA"- Un beso de desesperación silencio todo el lugar, solo dejando sentir el misterioso ambiente._

_A pesar de lo que se pensara, la chica solamente se aferro más al hombre delante de ella, dejando que también los deseos escondidos se escaparan para dar libertad completa a su alma._

_Al separarse ella sonrió con alegría y complicidad, su rostro aun completamente rojo mostraba la falsa inocencia que había tenido durante años. Gwen soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como su amante comenzaba a besar su cuello con necesidad, al mismo tiempo que era despojada de sus ropas con delicadeza._

_A los pocos minutos de caricias ella había quedado completamente desnuda a merced de ese joven, su mirada llena de hambre y lujuria hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun más._

_-"yo también te amo Ben… por favor hazme tuya… hazme tuya hoy y para siempre"- La pelirroja dijo con completa sinceridad a su primo y casi de inmediato sintió otro beso de pasión que bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo antes de llegar al punto donde todo el placer comenzaría…_

**__**

La pelirroja salto literalmente de su cama al oír el molesto sonido del reloj despertador que había programado para ese día en la escuela. Ella miro con fastidio el aparato y soltó un grito de ira suave maldiciendo al cielo por ser despertada de su "maravilloso sueño".

-"maldición… por que tenia que despertarme en la parte interesante…"- Gwen aun dijo enojada mirando la hora.

**__**

-"maldito aparato, cállate de una vez"- una vez mas ella grito no sin antes que formara una energía que desintegro el reloj en cuestión de segundos –"rayos… debo de dejar de hacer eso"-

Sin pensarlo se levanto y comenzó a vestirse para su escuela, opto por un atuendo sencillo y camino hacia la puesta de su habitación. Gwen miro los restos del pobre aparato e hizo una nota mental de comprar otro reloj cuando volviera de la escuela.

-"hola cariño, buenos días"- unas palabras hicieron que ella voltear a ver a sus padres desayunando para irse a trabajar.

-"Hola Mamá, hola papá, hola Ken"- ella contesto cortésmente y tomo un asiento junto a su hermano.

En silencio comenzó a saborear su alimento y eso le agradaba, siempre su familia había sido de pocas palabras y casi nunca pronunciaban algo en las comidas, eso le daba oportunidad de pensar.

Solamente que sus pensamiento estaban completamente dirigidos hacia ese "suculento sueño" que había tenido durante la noche. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al recordar que no era el primero que tenia.

Ya varias veces que había soñado con su primo, en todo tipo de situaciones y momentos, muchos de ellos digno de una novela romántica y otros más de una novela erótica. Aun así no se sorprendió del sueño de ese día, en realidad era de uno de los más tranquilos, ya que en ocasiones ella tenía sueños en los que implicaban a ella, su primo, cuerdas, crema batida y dulce miel.

Eso era realmente un problema… nunca en su vida lo admitiría, pero en los últimos días había tenido una intensa atracción hacia Ben, algo mas profundo que un simple lazo familiar. En un principio había creído que era culpa de las hormonas que todo adolescente tiene y Ben al ser el único hombre con quien había interactuado desde niña habría hecho que su atención pasara completamente hacia el, viéndolo mas como hombre que como primo.

Al inicio solo eran unos cuantos pensamientos, imaginando un tierno beso y palabras dulces, seguido de tomarse de las manos… si, era hermoso y perfecto para ella. Todo podía imaginárselo dentro de su mente como un simple pensamiento que no avanzaría jamás.

Pero al pasar de los días no pudo evitar que sus "pequeños" deseos se agrandaran de manera alarmante, esos pequeños besos y caricias ahora eran fervientes fantasías llenas de lujuria y pasión. Los fervientes deseos pasarían después ha ser una necesidad intensa, instintos que le indicaban que saltara sobre su primo para arrancarle la ropa y violarlo una y otra y otra vez.

No hubiera sido una mala idea, muchas veces se había preguntado por que no lo había hecho ya, a ella no le importaba el hecho de ser primos, por mucho tiempo al ser presa de sus deseos, había investigado en varios lugares sobre el incesto en el mundo, principalmente en su país y sabia perfectamente que era legal asta cierto punto.

Solo había un pequeño detalle… su querido primo tenia novia, eso era en verdad molesto e irritante, no podía creer como su primo fue a caer en las manos de esa "tipa". ¿Que tenia la estupida que no tuviera ella?, asta donde tenia entendido, Gwendolyn Tennyson era sinónimo de "la chica mas caliente de Bellwood".

Ella tenia un montón de hombres bajo sus pies, todos dispuestos a morir por salir con ella, sin embargo ha ella no le importaba, el único hombre en el mundo que en verdad amaba no estaba interesado en ella.

Simplemente no se daba a la idea que su Ben no cayera a sus pies, Gwen había utilizado toda clase de técnicas para hacer que el se interesara en ella. Desde el simple e inocente toque de manos, aferrarse a el en todo momento, algún que otro beso en la mejilla, asta las intimidantes acciones, coqueteos e insinuaciones directas, pero al parecer nada de ello surtía efecto.

Gwen dejo escapar un sonido de frustración y se levanto de su lugar para irse a la escuela, gentilmente se despidió de sus padres y su hermano antes de salir de su casa. Ella camino rápidamente dejando ver su ira a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

-"Hey Gwen, ¿Cómo estas?"- una voz que reconocía muy bien hizo que se enfadara más que nunca.

-"Hola Ben…" su fría e indiferente voz hizo que el castaño se asustara de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que se alejaba rápidamente para no ser aplastado por la ira de su prima, como muchas veces ya había sucedido.

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me molestas que hagas eso?"- Gwen miro con una fria mirada a su primo que de inmediato se disculpo con la pelirroja por no recordar "las reglas" que le había impuesto.

-"perdon… solo que cuando estas enojada es mejor alejarse lo mas posible"- Ben dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza provocando que su prima se irritara mas.

-"no te pases de listo Benjamín"- ahora a Gwen se le podía ver una pequeña vena en su frente y su puño que amenazaba al inocente joven –"ahora veámonos a la escuela que llegaremos tarde"-

-"esta bien, pero no te enojes…"- Ben intento calmar a su prima pero se vio interrumpido por el destino que ahora tenia forma de una clásica cáscara de banana.

Como si fuera alguna broma cruel, Ben tambaleo por unos momentos mientras dejaba caer sus útiles escolares, cayendo directamente en un charco de lodo que salio de la nada (jejejeje), solo para terminar cubierto por el sucio pasto cercano. Gwen no pudo evitar burlarse de su primo como si no hubiera mañana, se lo tenía bien merecido por molestarla, el castaño sin embargo maldecía en voz baja por su mala suerte.

-"maldición… ahora tendré que regresar para cambiarme"- Ben soltó un suspiro de derrota ante el cruel destino –"creo que es mejor que te adelantes Gwen…"-

-"claro que no, no voy a perderme la oportunidad de verte a si… además nadie en su sano juicio te creería tu historia por llagar tarde, en cambio si yo lo explico será mejor"- La pelirroja dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse sus pequeñas lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

Ben no pudo mas que aceptar la propuesta de su prima ya que tenía un punto valido, a si que juntos regresaron a la casa de Ben rápidamente. El castaño abrió la puerta y se dirijo rápidamente a su cuarto seguido de su prima.

-"Oye Ben… ¿no están mis tíos en casa?"- Gwen pregunto mientras admiraba el cuarto del chico.

-"no… mi papá esta en una conferencia de su compañía por unos días y se llevo a mamá por le ofrecieron llevar un acompañante con los gastos pagados"- el castaño hablo rápidamente mientras sonreía al encontrar su ropa limpia.

La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente mientras una idea bastante buena pasaba por su cabeza y más aun cuando Ben comenzó a quitarse la camisa dejando mostrar su cuerpo en desarrollo que tanto atraía a la chica.

El castaño no se había dado cuenta que su prima todavía estaba en su habitación, ya que lo único que pensaba era cambiarse de atuendo lo mas rápido posible. Sin embargo sitio un escalofrió al notar una intensa mirada por parte de Gwen provocando que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez al medio desnudarse enfrente de ella.

-"Gwen… perdón yo solo… "- Ben comenzó a balbucear por la vergüenza y sin poder cubrir su cuerpo, sin embargo solo sintió como era empujado ferozmente hacia la pared, seguido de un ferviente beso.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que su prima se abalanzaba hacia el ejerciendo una tremenda fuerza para que no escapara de su repentino ataque. El intento liberarse pero ella era muy fuerte y no lo creía, por algo era la mejor en varios sectores de la lucha y el sometimiento.

-"¿GWEN, QUE HACES?"-Ben tenia miedo de esa mirada en el rostro de su prima, llena de intensa y perturbante pasión.

-"por que no te callas, solo trato de saber si este no es otro de mis sueños"- Gwen sonrió al saborear la piel del chico que tenia enfrente de ella. Esa sería una mañana espectacular y ella no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla… después de todo, nunca se sabe si ese podría ser un sueño o una fantasía más.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.- Bueno, bueno… primero antes que nada les pido una disculpa por tanto tiempo de atrazo… es imperdonable y asumiré mi castigo… recibiré no menos de 10 azotes por esta falta.

N.A.1.- Les agradezco profundamente por leer mi historia, en esta ocasión esa idea salio de una "amiga" mía que me sugirió algo con este estilo, ya que ella sueña cosas bastantes… extrañas y comprometedoras con los chicos que les gusta (un servidor por ahí incluido) y curiosamente, es igual e impulsiva que lo escrito ahí.

N.A.2.- Ahora que ya publique algo… solamente me falta dejar todos los reviews que no pude escribir en este mes…

N.A.3- A pesar de todo espero que disfruten este capitulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

N.A.4- Dejen comentarios y sugerencias… por su atención gracias.

Por un mundo que se puede plasmar en una simple hoja en blanco…

GTH089 fuera…


	9. Dibujar

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 AF no me pertenece.

* * *

Towards the light

9.-Dibujar

* * *

El suave movimiento de sus dedos sobre el papel dejaban ver el gran talento escondido del joven Tennyson, cada línea, cada sombra, cada detalle estaba cuidadosamente elaborado sin el mínimo fallo.

Una sonrisa salio del joven al ver su obra maestra terminada, realmente el trabajo había sobrepasado sus expectativas, era un simple trabajo escolar, pero el lo había convertido en una obsesión.

Ben suspiro al mirar al hermoso cielo azul y encontrar un poco paz en esos días escolares. Sin embargo estaba totalmente agotado al ver que casi todo su tiempo se le había escapado por un simple proyecto escolar.

No es que fuera el trabajo del siglo, ni mucho menos una complicada e intelectual tarea, solamente era la cosa mas insignificante del mundo para una materia la cual se había inscrito por mera diversión… era un simple dibujo para la clase de Artes.

El joven Tennyson nunca creyó que las clases de arte fueran tan complicadas, simplemente se inscribió en ellas para tener mejores notas por "actividades extracurriculares".

Nunca había pensado que seria agotador el manejo de distintos tipos de visiones artísticas, conceptos de arte, manejo de colores y técnicas, teorías sobre la historia del arte, trabajos complicados sobre manejo de sombras y luces… toda una caja de sorpresas que nunca espero en su vida.

Pero a pesar de todo, Ben le había llegado a gustar esa clase. Descubrió que tenía un talento que ni siquiera conocía, la facilidad con que podía asumir, recordar y elaborar arte era simplemente asombrosa, al grado de causar leves sentimientos de envidia en sus compañeros.

El se sentía feliz por saber que no solo podía ser bueno en los deportes, descubrir habilidades ocultas siempre es un gran placer en la vida de cualquiera. Pero al parecer su felicidad por el arte había decaído desde que les dejaron esa tarea una semana atrás.

El rostro de castaño se frunció al volver a pensar lo que había pasado la ultima semana. Todo había empezado por la simple tarea de dibujar un simple concepto, el cual daría la mayor calificación en el curso y demostraría sus talentos… una simple tarea, la cual era "dibujar algo que aprecies".

Parecía muy simple al principio, sin embargo nunca lo fue. Ben en un principio comenzó a elaborar trazos y bocetos de distintas cosas, como el fútbol Soccer, algunos paisajes, el local de malteadas al cual va a cada momento e infinidades de cosas.

Nadie podía negar que cada dibujo era sorprendentemente exacto y garantizaba el primer lugar de su clase, pero para el simplemente no lo convencía y termino por tirar sus obras y desesperarlo a grados críticos.

A pesar de todo lo que había intentado, no logro encontrar esa inspiración que le faltaba… claro asta que ella apareció…

_Flasback_

_Ben arrojo el pedazo de papel arrugado con frustración, no pudo evitar soltar un grito suave de enojo al ver que una vez mas no logro hacer que su obra mostrara esa "magia" que sentía en una obra de arte que el llamaría "perfecta"._

_El joven volvió a incorporarse y miro su área de trabajo, se podría decir que era un desastre, ya que estaba totalmente llena de papeles desordenados, tizas, grafitos, lápices e infinidad de materiales para crear una obra maestra que no llegaba._

_Tomando una hoja de papel se dispuso a comenzar de nuevo pero se vio interrumpido por un suave golpe de su puerta de su habitación, sin siquiera reclamar por interrumpirlo, una figura que conocía muy bien entro a sus dominios._

_-"hey Ben..."- una pelirroja entro en su habitación con delicadeza mirando confundida el desastre de la habitación del chico así como el mismo Ben –"venia a invitarte a salir con unas amigas, pero veo que estas muy ocupado"-_

_Ben se maldijo internamente al recordar que Gwen las ultimas semanas lo visitaba para algo que a el no le agradaba, ya que desde hace días su querida prima le había tratado de conseguir novia… por que según ella lo veía muy solitario._

_-"lo siento Gwen… no puedo ir en esta ocasión, tengo trabajo"- Ben se volteo rápidamente para que su prima desistiera de la idea y se fuera, sin embargo solo pudo ver como ella se sentaba en su cama y lo veía con una expresión de preocupación._

_-"Ben… creo que en verdad necesitas un descanso, has estado muy estresado esto días"- ella hablo con delicadeza mientras veía como su primo solamente continuaba con su trabajo._

_Lentamente se levanto y miro en el suelo los bocetos de su primo, se sorprendió al ver la gran calidad y detalles, pero asumió que algo estaba mal con el cuando comenzó a frustrarse por esa tarea la cual n siquiera sabia de que se trataba, pero debía ser importante si su primo se mataba en ello._

_-"Ben…"- el castaño escucho como su prima le hablo de nuevo, sin embargo no espero que unos calidos brazos lo rodearan por el cuello y la cabeza de su prima se posara justo arriba de la suya, dejado sentir su respiración suave y enigmática._

_-"yo se que esto es importante para ti y para ser honesta no se de lo que se trata, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que desesperarte por esto, tómalo con calma y si necesitas algo… yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo si es necesario… no me gusta verte así…"- el tono de su prima era calido y doloroso, pero lleno de amor._

_Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, sintiendo la calidez del otro, deseando profundamente que no cesara, sin embargo tuvieron que terminar el momento gracias a un inoportuno gruñido del estomago de Ben causada por su falta de alimentos._

_Ben se avergonzó y su prima rió suavemente mientras retiraba su abrazo del joven._

_-"Gwen… gracias"- el castaño se volteo agradeciendo a la pelirroja, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas, sintió como unos labios se posaban en su frente, solo para desaparecer y mostrar a su prima con una sonrisa._

_-"no hay que agradecer Ben… lo hago por que te quiero"- Fue en que el tiempo pareció detenerse para Ben._

_Solamente podía ver a su prima sonriéndole calidamente, la luz que entraba a su cuarto iluminaba el rostro de su prima, dejando que se filtrara delicadamente por su hermosos cabellos de fuego dándole un salvaje y tierno aspecto, sus ojos esmeralda dejaban ampliar su belleza y sus mejillas sonrojadas acomodaban perfectamente la escena, algunas sombras se visualizaban enfatizando sus gestos tiernos._

_-"bueno Ben, voy a ver si tu mamá tiene algo para alimentarte"- fue entonces cuando la vio alejarse tarareando una canción._

_Ben no se pudo mover, sin embargo sonrió al encontrar lo que necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a crear las líneas bases en una hoja en blanco para crear su obra maestra._

_Fin Flashback_

Una vez mas sonrió al recordar el suceso, ahora solo podía mirar con ese extraño sentimiento ese hermoso dibujo exactamente igual a como vio a su prima Gwen… sencillamente era perfecto…

Días mas tarde…

Gwen caminaba felizmente rumbo a casa de su primo, solamente podía pensar en el entusiasmo de "SU" Ben al sonreír por que su trabajo fue seleccionado de entre todos los demás alumnos como el mejor del curso.

Ella se sonrojo levemente al pensar que cada vez que se refería a su primo lo hacia con "SU BEN", pero en esta ocasión se dio el lujo de olvidar ese pequeño detalle y seguir directamente a su destino.

Cuando llego a la casa de Ben, saludo a sus tíos cordialmente y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo, pensando en que clase de felicitación darle. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al entrar a la habitación y ver la "obra" de su primo ya enmarcada justo en el centro de su habitación.

Ninguna palabra salio de la chica, estaba asombrada por la imagen del dibujo, estaba llena de vida y sentimiento, de un resplandor que dejaba ver emociones, no solo de la joven sino del creador, algo que raramente se veía en el arte.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Una voz proveniente de atrás de Gwen se escucho y ella volteo para ver a su primo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"es hermoso…"- la pelirroja dijo débilmente mientras no podía creer que era ella en el dibujo –"pero… ¿Por qué me dibujaste a mi? ¿Por que?"- La joven pregunto mientras veía el rostro de confianza y decisión en Ben.

-"Bueno… lo hice por que debía dibujar a lo que mas amo en este mundo y lo que es mas importante para mi…"- Gwen soltó un leve grito de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la simple respuesta de su primo.

-"Ben… yo…"- Ella trato de hablar pero Ben la tomo de la mano rápidamente.

-"vamonos, el día es muy joven y ahora tenemos que compensar el tiempo que no nos divertimos"- Ben dijo con alegría para ver a la pelirroja asentir con obvia timidez al mismo tiempo que se alejaban de aquel hogar para comenzar el día.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.- Hola a todos, que bueno poder leernos otra vez y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo.

N.A.1.-Bueno, si he de ser sincero, me doy cuenta que rompí mi meta principal, que era por supuesto crear historias con una corta trama y directo al punto… he fallado así que no menos de 10 azotes para otra vez…

Ya que en mis dos ultimas actualizaciones sobrepasaron las 1500 palabras y mi meta eran no mas de 1000, por lo tanto creo que me cuesta trabajo escribir trabajos pequeños y directos al punto, pero seguiré actualizando.

N.A.2.-Este capitulo en especial tiene muchos significados que siempre pongo en los demás fics que hago, asi que dejare que ustedes mismos los descubran.

N.A.3.- Esta vez me inspire en parte de mis gustos, ya que yo nací con cierto talento hacia lo artístico y no a lo científico (aunque me apasiona y muchos maestros me sugieren que si sigo un camino profesional por esas áreas tendría grandes beneficios… no por nada me la pase estudiando antes) o lo deportivo (tengo un cuerpo atlético tipo "Kevin levin versión AF" y me gustan mucho los deportes rudos)…

Pero en cambio mi esencia misma radica en el arte, la música y la escritura sin duda.

Ya lo habrán notado por mis fics, también tengo gran talento artístico, ya sea por el manejo de diferentes técnicas artísticas y tipos de materiales (pintura, cerámica, plastilina, metales, etc.)

En tanto al ámbito musical comparto un gusto por la guitarra, el acordeón, el banjo.

N.A.4.- Solo me queda agradecerles por su apoyo y nos leeremos en otra ocasión y dejen todos los comentarios que quieran

Me despido con el fragmento de la canción que me describe perfectamente:

_Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad_

_Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad._

_Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros_

_No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe._

_Mago de Oz- Asta que el cuerpo aguante_

_**Por un mundo que puede plasmarse en una simple hoja en blanco…**_

GTH089 fuera…


	10. Diversión

Universo: Ben 10 AF

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light

10.- Diversión.

* * *

Los sonidos de cansancio y derrota ante lo inevitable salían de aquellos dos jóvenes.

-"maldita sea…"- el castaño pronuncio al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la suciedad de su cansado rostro.

-"nunca creí encontrar a este formidable adversario…"- el pelinegro se derrumbo mientras veía con odio increíble al aparente "invencible" oponente que enfrentaba junto a su peor enemigo.

-"esto es demasiado difícil… creo que preferiría luchar con vilgax mil veces a tratar con esto"- Ben dijo casi riendo ante la ironía del asunto.

-"Tennyson, te daré la razón por esta ocasión… seria mas fácil matarte, arrebatarte el omnitrix y destruir el universo que completar esta misión"- Kevin bromeo ocasionando un gesto de enojo de su "amigo" el cual no perduro mucho al recordar su situación -"bueno… si quieres destruyo el universo primero antes de matarte"-.

-"muy gracioso Kevin"- una risa sarcástica broto del joven antes de continuar con su tarea –"sin embargo admito que la derrota es inminente"- Ben termino al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro apoyaba la idea.

-"por favor chicos, están exagerando"- una tercera voz se escucho al mismo tiempo que veía divertida la frustración de los jóvenes.

-"no te burles de nosotros Gwen"- Ben reclamo a su prima por reírse de su desgracias.

-"en verdad esto es mas complicado de lo que parece"- la voz del pelinegro llana de fastidio sonó mientras se tiraba en el suelo de cansancio –"te aseguro que Azmuth tendría problemas con esto"-

-"los hombres siempre exageran…"- la pelirroja camino a través del "desastre" que tenia delante de sus ojos –"¿Qué tan difícil es armar una simple cama para un bebe?"- Gwen se agacho para recoger un papel tirado en el suelo.

Los dos jóvenes vieron con a la chica con ligero enojo al mostrar en claro su ineficiencia en asuntos tan simple y no pudieron evitar recordar como se habían terminado de meter en esta ridícula situación…

Si alguien los mirara en este momento podrían asegurar que serian la burla del universo de por vida, esto era como la broma cruel de algún loco perturbado y perverso escritor que los humillaba frente a cientos de personas.

Quien diría que dos de los mas grandes y poderosos seres del universo, esos dos que habían luchado asta la muerte entre si y contra muchas personas mas, esos que habían salvado al universo en mas de una ocasión, esos que sin querer también lo habían metido en problemas, esos dos poderosos seres finalmente serian humillados penosamente y derrotados por la cosa mas simple del universo mismo, el armar una simple cuna… si, sin duda era una broma de algún escritor perverso.

Cuando Gwen se acerco a ellos en la escuela para pedirles ese pequeño favor los aceptaron de inmediato, no por que fuera un favor desinteresado y mucho menos por hacer gala de sus "habilidades" que sin duda carecían totalmente, si no por el hecho de sorprender a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

Ambos amaban a esa mujer y eso era causa de su rivalidad durante años… claro, siempre estará ese insignificante detalle del poder y la dominación del universo por parte de Kevin, también la responsabilidad de proteger y cuidar del universo por parte de Ben, pero sin duda la razón más clara de sus peleas era Gwen y ella lo sabía.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron un leve suspiro de frustración casi al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar ver a la pelirroja que sonreía maliciosamente hacia ambos, casi podían asegurar que internamente se moría de la risa de ellos y no estaban nada alejados de la realidad.

Por la mente de la chica pasaban miles de pensamientos, pero sin duda eran de los dos hombres que tenía delante de ella. Gwen se divertía en cada momento que podía, le gustaba ver como se peleaban por ella y como trababan de llamar su atención.

Ella los amaba profundamente, más de lo que malquiera pudiera imaginar. Si tuviera el valor admitiría que estaba enloquecida por esos dos, los admiraba como lo que eran, los amaba como su familia, los anhelaba como los mas preciado de su vida y los deseaba con un deseo carnal increíble sin importar de que si fueran su primo y su amigo. Pero sin duda sabia muy bien que eso causaría problemas, simplemente ellos no soportarían estar cerca del otro sin matarse y mucho menos dejar que el otro ganara su corazón.

Gwen no podía evitarse preguntar si lo que hacia estaba bien, pero al verlos juntos como personas normales le daban esperanzas de que nunca se separaran por una estupidez, todos eran como una familia y asta cierto punto ella era la única razón de estar unidos. No cabe decir que ellos eran unos idiotas e inmaduros, unos niños peleando por golosinas… pero eran sus idiotas.

Tal vez pudiera sonar extraño y asta en un momento egoísta, pero ella quería estar con ese par por siempre, despertar cada día de su vida con ellos, reírse con ellos y amarlos incondicionalmente… asta donde ella tenia conocimiento no le molestaba la idea para nada.

-"vamos… cuando se ofrecieron por esto de verdad creí que sabían lo que hacían… ¿Qué le diré a mí hermano cuando vea que hicieron un desastre con la cama nueva de su hijo?"- Gwen fingió decepción causando reclamos de sus amigos.

-"todo por tu culpa Tennyson"- casi de inmediato el pelinegro culpo a Ben por la aparente derrota.

-"¿QUE?"- Ben grito enfrentado a Kevin –"si tú eras quien llevaba las instrucciones"-

-"solo por que tu ni siquiera sabes leer Tennyson"- Gwen suspiro una vez mas al ver como comenzaban a pelear de nuevo como unos niños y no pudo sonreír al recordarse a ella misma con Ben hace años.

Sin que los jóvenes lo esperaran, un golpe en la cabeza los volvió a traer a la realidad, sin embargo antes que pudieran protestar vieron a una Gwendolyn Tennyson en una pose aterradora y una gran vena en la sien.

-"si las niñas terminaron de discutir, me gustaría poder terminar esto antes de que llegue mi hermano… además si terminamos pronto yo les podría dar una pequeña recompensa"- los otros de Ben y Kevin se tornaron levemente rojos al oír el tono sensual de la pelirroja en las ultimas palabras y casi sin dudarlo comenzaron a volar las piezas de madera y gritos de entusiasmo entre los jóvenes.

-"Vaya… y no quiero pensar como será cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos"- Gwen se rió internamente sin saber que los dos hombres se congelaron al escuchar esas palabras y aumentaron su entusiasmo para terminar su trabajo –"si… eso será muy divertido"-

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.- Hola que tal? Como les va? Pues espero que bien y le agradezco por leer las locuras de un servidor y no maldecidme por lo que escribo.

N.A.1.- Bueno… después de leer sus comentarios e decidido que continuare con este fic aunque no cumpla las reglas que establecí en un principio, además lo de autoflajelarme… creo que es costumbre, ya que creo que si debo de hacer algo como lo propuse, debo cumplirlo, pero creo que como les gusto los fics dejare de hacerlo (por el momento).

N.A.2.- Este fic esta inspirado en… (Pequeño fragmento de la vida del escritor), yo diría que en la rivalidad que tenia con mi amigo por el corazón de una hermosa dama. Pasamos largo tiempo tratando que nos hiciera caso y como también era nuestra amiga nos comportábamos mas como unos niños diotas enamorados que como hombres, no cabe decir que también ella se reía y le gustaba eso… bueno finalmente el caso es que yo perdí y el se quedo con la chica (fin de la historia… snfff).

N.A.3.- Les agradezco cualquier comentario, ya que este mes he pasado unos difíciles momentos y necesito un poco de ánimos.

N.A.4.- Nos leeremos en la próxima entrega…

_Por un mundo que puede plasmarse en una simple hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	11. Malos Entendidos

Universo: Ben 10 UA (Ultimate Alien)

Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

Towards the light..

11.-Malos Entendidos…

* * *

-"eres un idiota Benjamín"- la voz enfurecida de la chica retumbo por toda la habitación, sus brazos estrujaban fuertemente a esa inocente e ignorante criatura delante de ella.

Delante de la pelirroja se encontraba su primo Ben, el cual a pesar de ser el héroe mas grande de todo el universo, en esos momentos había sido derrotado solamente con la mirada enfurecida de su propia sangre.

-"no puedo respirar…"- el joven exclamo mientras sus manos trataban de quitar las manos finas de Gwen, ahora su piel estaba tomando un leve color azul por la falta de oxigeno.

La chica con rabia soltó al castaño, los respiros apresurados daban una clara muestra de la fuerza que había sido ejercida por su prima Gwendolyn, Ben miro de nuevo para asegurar dentro de si que ella causaría la envidia de un Tetraman y dejaría en vergüenza al mismo Vilgax por la manera en que intimidaba.

-"te dije que fue un accidente"- Ben trato de defenderse sin embargo su prima solamente arrojo unas revistas enfrente suyo con portadas "inusuales" en ellas.

El sudor frió comenzó a caer por el cuello del héroe, sus pensamientos maldijeron unos instantes al leer los artículos enfrente de sus propios ojos

"_Gran escándalo"_

"_Amor prohibido"_

"_así soy y que"_

"_es mi prima"_

Esos eran unos de las pocas portadas que había estado circulando por todo el país (si no es por todo el mundo) sobre la "aparente" relación de los más vistos del año. Todas esas revistas tenían "supuestas" fotos donde se veía a ellos dos mostrando mas afecto de lo necesario.

-"explica esto"- La pelirroja aun enojada dijo con un espeluznante tono.

-"yo…"- la mente de Ben Tennyson no sabia que decir, de hecho ni siquiera sabia como había ocurrido, pero su mente retomo los últimos días de tensión como héroe.

Todo había comenzado desde el momento en que la humanidad supo su verdadera identidad como héroe, sus dudas y temores de ser rechazado fueron muy grandes y asta cierto punto bastante frustrantes, pero como todo lo bueno y lo malo había opiniones diversas, unas de apoyo y otras de rechazo… nada que no pudiera manejar.

Para su suerte casi todos los que conocía lo habían aceptado como lo que era en realidad… un héroe.

Sin embargo se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle que caracterizaba a la humanidad, esa especie primitiva que aun dependía de buscar lo que quería asta el fondo del mismo infierno. Para la mala suerte de benjamín Tennyson, la humanidad después de un tiempo comenzó ha tratarlo mas como un artista del espectáculo que como alguien que protege el universo.

Las cámaras de televisión y los camarógrafos empezaron a propagarse como una plaga, cada cosa que hacia, en cada lugar, en su propia casa era acosado por los molestos reporteros que intentaban hacerle una entrevista a su persona. Al principio no le molesto y con gusto había dado unas cuantas respuestas, pero pronto se empezaron a entrometer en su vida personal.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que vio su primera nota dando un rumor mal infundado, el cual lo inmiscuía con la "misteriosa pelirroja", si… por su mente se burlo por la aparente desesperación de los medios por saber mas sobre su vida, inventando historias vergonzosas y romances inexistentes.

Dio por hecho que con el tiempo se acabarían… asta que vio con decepción que cada vez que salvaba ha alguien siempre había preguntas sobre ese tema. Los flashes de las cámaras, los bolígrafos escribiendo cada acción que cometía, los videos claramente modificados y demás cosas lo enloquecían.

El castaño resistía la tentación de convertirse en uno de sus mas poderosos alienígenas y destruir todas esas mentiras por la fuerza, no entendía como se atrevían a inventar cosas sobre el mas grande y poderosos héroe del universo, el solo seria un joven adolescente pero asta el mas ingenuo podría ver que no había ningún romance entre el y "la pelirroja".

Bueno… analizándolo bien vio que el problema se originaba en el hecho que la "pelirroja" como la llamaban los medios, era su mano derecha en la búsqueda de la justicia, la persona en la que mas confiaba y el soporte de su agotadora vida… ella era su prima Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Por lo tanto no podía decirle a su propia prima que no lo acompañara a luchar contra los malvados delincuentes y alienígenas, el sabia muy bien que ambos se apoyaban en la lucha y en la vida… lamentablemente eso hacia crecer el interés en los rumores que rondaban en el mundo.

Pero no hace menos de un día su frustración llego al máximo cuando después de salvar a cientos de personas en un cetro concurrido de la ciudad de Bellwood, de nuevo los reporteros lo asediaron sin siquiera hacer una pregunta sobre su acto heroico.

"_¿Quién es la misteriosa chica Ben?"_

"_¿es cierto que estuvieron juntos en el hotel cinco estrella mas famoso del mundo?"_

"_¿Por qué o admiten libremente que hay algo entre ustedes?"_

"_¿están ahora mismo en algún tipo de compromiso?"_

Una vena en la frente del héroe se notaba sin esfuerzo, su mente estaba gritando por destruirlos lo mas dolorosamente posible, pero eso se vería muy mal… así que pensó en una respuesta obvia.

"Ella es mi prima, por esa razón nos ven todo el tiempo juntos"

Después de casi gritar se alejo a toda velocidad en su forma alienígena más rápido, cuando logro calmarse y de tomar una ducha se fue a dormir dando por hecho que los medios estarían contentos y satisfechos con su respuesta… que equivocado estaba.

Casi once minutos después su celular sonó con por lo menos unos treinta mensajes, todos ellos preguntando varias incoherencias que no llegaba a asimilar.

"_Ben ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con esa belleza y sobre todo que era tu prima?"_

"_¡ Hermano! se que esa relación esta muy mal, pero eres mi ídolo, nos vemos en la escuela"_

"_Hijo, soy tu madre, no puedo creer que tu y tu prima nos ocultaran esto… quiero que venga a mi casa de inmediato"_

"_! TENNYSON VOY A MATARTE¡" _

"_¡BEN COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, YO TE AMABA!"_

" _hey afortunado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero ven a mi casa para celebrar que el amor triunfa una vez mas"_

"_Eres mi ídolo"_

"_supongo que era inevitable"_

Los mensajes de texto de todos sus contactos comenzaron a llenar la memoria de su aparato móvil, su mente quedo en blanco y fue tomando el mando del televisor prendió el aparato para ver como había miles y miles de noticieros dando la "gran noticia".

Sus ojos se redujeron también cuando vio su correo electrónico con mas de mil mensajes de sus admiradores y en aumento, también varios sitios se llenaron con fotografías, videos, comics, fanarts y fanfics sobre la reciente pareja, varios mas ya habían creado comunidades en favor y en contra de esa relación.

Nunca imagino que los medios tomaran su respuesta de esa manera, su mano se volvió en su rostro con un golpe al recordar que dijo que era su prima, pero no dejo en claro que "no había relación"

Pero el susto mas grande fue cuando la puerta de su nuevo apartamento exploto mostrando a una pelirroja flotando con sus poderes expuestos violentamente, su rostro estaba posado en el héroe que se encogió al instante al escuchar las palabras que lo dominarían por siempre.

-"BENJAMIN TENNYSON"- Fue en ese instante que una energía rosada lo rodeo para acercarlo directamente enfrente de la poderosa mujer.

-"cr- creo qu-que ya viste las no-noticias"- la voz del castaño temblaba violentamente ante su inminente destino.

Lo que paso después nos retoma a la escena donde Gwendolyn Tennyson apretaba con fuerza el cuello de su primo, ella no estaba contenta y menos podía calmarse, ese día no mostraba signos de ser arruinado, sin embargo también ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Ella y su novio actual Kevin Levin tenían tensiones y cualquier detalle podría hacer que su relación se terminara, sus notas escolares estaban bajando por el hecho de ayudar a su primo, sus materia curriculares pendían de un hilo y el agotamiento la estaba matando.

A si que obviamente la sorpresa de prender el televisor y encontrar en todos los canales la misma noticia, los mensajes de celular de sus amigas , las llamadas de ira de Kevin y amenazas de muerte de Julie, no era su manera de pasar su velada.

-"malditasea Benjamín, por tu culpa Kevin termino conmigo"- una vez mas dijo enfadada tratando de no matar a su primo.

-"te dije que fue un accidente y además es el quien va a matarme a mi"- la respiración del chico se escuchaba con dificultad por la falta de oxigeno.

-"¿y tu crees que eres el único que recibió una amenaza? Tu novia quiere matarme fría y dolorosamente"- La pelirroja opto por sentarse en el sofá semidestruido del héroe, dejando al mismo tiempo que la tension saliera lentamente.

Las respiraciones de ambos pasaron presentaban frustración y enojo que duro varios minutos, después de eso a pesar de que ya no había intenciones de un inminente asesinato, ninguno de los dos estaba calmado.

-"¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?... y en cadena nacional"- El castaño tembló cuando oyó a su prima, sin embargo ya no había tanto enojo en su voz.

-"no tenia ni idea que lo tomarían de esa manera…"- Las palabras simple del héroe calmaron por la tensión.

-"eres un idiota"- una risa suave salia de Gwen provocando que los dos se rieran como si nuca hubiera pasado nada.

-"ahora todos pensaran mal de nosotros"- después de varios minutos de risas la pelirroja se dispuso ha hablar tomando el mando del televisor para ver mas de la gran noticia.

-"¿Qué? No me vas a decir que acaso te molesta que piensen que estas perdidamente enamorada del héroe mas grande del universo"- Ben bromeo olvidando por completo que su prima no hace menos de cinco minutos estaba a punto de matarlo.

El castaño solo vio como su prima le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo con esa encantadora sonrisa, después de eso simplemente se quedaron sentados juntos viendo y riendo de los extraños rumores que se formaban… de verdad era extraño ya que solamente había pasado una hora desde que el héroe hablo de mas.

-"¿Qué haremos?"- una vez mas la voz de la pelirroja se escucho sin embargo la seriedad era evidente.

-"tal vez… deberíamos probar… tal vez tengan razón"- El héroe estaba esperando cualquier reacción de su prima sin embargo nada salio de su boca. Simplemente se levanto y camino hacia la destrozada entrada del apartamento de su primo, caminando y esquivando los restos.

-"eso no seria correcto Benjamín…"- fue entonces que abandono la habitación dejando solo al héroe.

Una sonrisa de felicidad surco los labios del castaño al analizar la frase de su prima… ella había dicho que no era correcto, pero nunca dijo que no le desagradaba la idea y muchos menos que se rehusaba.

Con esa misma sonrisa de idiota el adolescente salio corriendo a la calle buscando a la "misteriosa pelirroja"… tal vez, solo tal vez los medios de comunicación no estaban tan equivocados.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.- Bueno, primero que nada les pido una disculpa y espero no decepcionar a nadie.

N.A.1.-Después de largo tiempo ausente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extrañe escribir algo, de verdad esto es mi pasión más profunda y secreta así que simplemente creo que ahora me siento joven y listo para escribir una vez mas, también prometo dejar todos los Reviews que no he dejado así que a leer y dejar comentarios.

N.A.2.-Durante este tiempo he vivido y convivido con varias personas que aman la serie de Ben 10 tanto como yo, sin embargo sus gustos varían en cuanto a las parejas y especialidades… bueno, fue divertido, ya que yo era el único Bwen entre ellos y era como un bicho raro, no cabe de decir demás que yo respeto y admiro los demás géneros, creo que en una o mas ocasiones he dejado expuesto que "acepto" asta cierto punto los demás géneros como el Gwevin, pero mi favorito siempre será el Bwen y eso nada lo cambia.

Y finalmente, luego de sobrevivir literalmente al lavado de cerebro de las hordas del Gwevin y las fans del Bevin, me encuentro que el sitio de FF Ben 10 en español esta siendo invadido por los mismos géneros que resistí con mis compañeros, así que me esforzare mas con mis escritos para que el Bwen no sea derrotado.

También he decidido que en algún momento escribiré sobre los demás géneros para ampliar mis horizontes… pero serán a mi manera y muy pocos.

N.A.3- Este capitulo se formo gracias a la amarga verdad de los "Malos entendidos", que en ocasiones se salen de control y causan mas problemas de los que en verdad sabemos.

N.A.4.- Les agradezco y esperare con ansias sus comentarios… feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

_Por un fantástico mundo en el cual se puede plasmar en una simple hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


End file.
